Seven Years Later
by ZeldatheWarriorPrincess
Summary: When Buttercup runs away from home, her sisters take time to think what they've done to hurt their sister. As the years pass, Butch begins to realize that he has a crush on Buttercup. When a girl named Kaoru joins the PPG, everything was ok until Him discovers that she is actually Buttercup, and decides to destroy her. Will her sisters and Butch save her, or die trying?
1. Prologue

Buttercup's P.O.V

I decide to run away, so I walk out of town. I don't care if anybody misses me, and if I am ever going to return, I will have a completely different identity. I want to learn how to be calm, and non aggressive. But still, I want to defend myself, still.

I once went to China so that I can learn how to be calm. I will go back, and stay there until I'm seventeen. I float into the air, and I start flying towards the east. I wouldn't care if anybody looks for me... I'll be gone for a while.

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you like the prologue. Any reviews/comments appreciated, except flames.**


	2. The Shocking News, and other things

Buttercup's P.O.V

I am now in China, and I am in one of the temples. My instructor is an old man, and he's very wise. He's going to teach me how to be calm and non aggressive. A girl walks in, and she has dark brown hair and violet blue eyes. "What's your name?" She asked.

I think about a new identity to establish for myself. "My name's Kaoru Matsubara. What's your name?" I replied.

"My name is Jasmine Long. Why are you here?"

"I want to learn not to be so aggressive and such. You?"

"I couldn't control my emotions at all. I get violent whether I get too emotional."

"Okay, then. My name's Kaoru Matsubara."

* * *

Butch's P.O.V

It is evening, almost six o'clock. I am sitting in the living room, watching the news, when suddenly, one of the news anchors reveal something about Buttercup going missing. I smirk a bit. I didn't care about Buttercup- and neither did anybody else. But, she is kind of cute whenever fiesty... Wait, what am I thinking?

I am just ten- not old enough to date a girl.

* * *

Blossom's P.O.V

I am in the middle of watching the news when suddenly the news anchor reveals something about my sister Buttercup going missing. This is why she isn't here, right? What have I done to make her... run away? Did I say something offensive a few nights ago? Did I allow someone to bully her? Did Princess Morbucks trick me into joining her clique so that we can bully her to the point where Buttercup could no longer handle it?

I remember creating a Facebook group called "We hate Buttercup." I also remember tricking Bubbles into joining the group. I remember loads of comments on the page, and loads of likes- 6,000 likes, that is. Some of them came from the high school, the middle school, and the elementary school. A few came from the colleges surrounding Townsville.

I can remember her reaction- it's so evident, I won't even forget the reaction. That is a few nights ago when we were arguing, and she complained about the Facebook group. I didn't feel any sympathy for her- I acted really hateful and mean and such... The Professor is never there, because he is in the hospital, suffering from colon cancer.

I also remember giving her the finger as I force her out of our room. She screamed when she saw the finger- in an angry way. I'm sure I did something offensive, because I gave her the finger, and created such a mean group. I wonder how the public would react if I confess to being a bully. Teachers may accuse me of being one, and the principal may expell me, or force the Professor to send me to a boarding school full of violent and mean kids.

I think the right time is when I don't feel so nervous about someone accusing me of being such a bully. I'll blame it on Princess Morbucks- one thing about her is, she doesn't want me spilling all of the information to the public. She's not being protective- she's being secretive, believing that we could secretly make Buttercup suffer from the bullying.

I have such a stone heart that I won't even feel sympathy for my own sister. I am so cold towards her, and she knows it. She wouldn't forgive me, even if I someday apologized to her. She may simply ignore the apology, and treat me like one of the bullies. There are stories of suicide, most likely told on the news. They happen mostly to teenagers and children when they're being bullied. What if Buttercup commits suicide?

I wouldn't care if she does- I'll be happy when she does just that. Princess Morbucks would try to take her place- and I may allow her. I don't care if Buttercup's alive or not- she's out of my sight right now.


	3. A Few Arguments

Bubbles' P.O.V

I was watching the news from the top of the stairs. It kinda shocks me that Buttercup has gone missing. Blossom could be the one behind this, but I'm not going to be in an argument, because I am supposed to be the peacemaker, right? Well, not anymore! I know that this will not be the same without our sister.

I simply walk downstairs, and I approach Blossom. I snatch the remote, and I turn off the television. "Hey!" Blossom said, "Why do you do this without telling me?"

"Because we need to talk, Blossom!"

"Okay. Better not be about our stupid sister."

She sounds as if she has a bad attitude towards Buttercup. I mean, her cold tone of voice is so crystal clear, and I can see the attitude in her expression, too.

"Okay. Well, you know about the Facebook group, right? I don't like the title, and I'm sure you have a reason about why you create the group. You really deceived me into joining the group, and you even made me join Princess Morbuck's clique, which you're also in!"

"So? I probably did all that. It's not my fault, but Princess Morbuck's fault that all of this happened. I hate Buttercup because she is a fucking bitch with a problem that needs to be solved!"

I sense anger building up inside of me. I've heard her cuss and swear a few times- she even gave our sister the finger one time. My expression turns from blank to anger. I clench my fists, and Blossom looks like she is about to speak.

"So you caused all this! She doesn't have a problem- it's just an anger problem. And nobody understands her because of that! You are so ignorant to her words, and you've taught me to be ignorant! I mean, seriously?! Seriously, Blossom?! You're the one with a problem- you're too quick to argue with others, and you're so bossy that even no one can handle it!"

"So?! You don't need to place the blame on me! I didn't do all that! I tried to-"

"But you didn't, Blossom!"

"Okay, maybe I don't..."

"Shut up, Blossom! You've hurt her a few times, you know! Other people did the same thing. One time before she apologized to Elmer, you criticized her! One time when she beats Fuzzy Lumpkins to a pulp, you criticized her! And one time when..."  
"I didn't do-"

"Yes, you did!"

"Why the fuck were you always interrupting?!"

"I'm not interrupting! I thought we are going to talk, but you turned this into an argument because you hated our sister!"

"You're not the older sister, so get lost! I don't need any more words from the likes of you!"

"I'm not going anywhere until you give me a valid reason, Blossom..."

"I already gave you a reason!"  
"Well, but she's been nice a few times. But you only called that out of character moments. That's what you told me one time."

"She's always a bitch to everybody!"

"Not always. You just need to change your attitude about Buttercup."

I stomp up the stairs, and slammed the door to my room. She's not so willing to change her mind whatsoever, and all she ever did to Buttercup was mean! I will tell Townsville about what Blossom did to make our sister run away. That will be very good revenge- people might start hating her, and she will be thrown into prison.

And everyone in the family should not be tempted to bail her out of prison. I will no longer be the doormat to be walked on, and I will no longer be the "sweet and innocent" little girl. I cross my arms as I thought about the times when Blossom criticized Buttercup or bullied her in some way.

And, I thought about the times when I will sometimes be mean to Buttercup. I think I was almost never nice to her, like Blossom is. I sighed. I was also mean to her, and I should apologize to Buttercup if she ever comes back one day.

* * *

Butch's P.O.V

Brick walks into the living room, and opens his mouth to say something. "Butch, we need to talk," Brick said.

"What about the conversation?"

"You know how we've been mistreating the Powerpuff Girls? Well, Mojo told us to do just that when he created us. It's now time to reconsider our actions."

"I won't reconsider! They're just stupid, wimpy lame-o girls who won't beat us!"

"We have to- and we are not going to let Mojo rule the world. We're going to rebel against the influences of evil."

"Whatever."  
"There is a legend that if the superheroes and their counterparts join forces, then they'll defeat evil altogether."

"It's just a legend- doesn't really happen."

"Yes, it does."

"Come on, Brick! This isn't Legend of Zelda! This is reality! You play too much Legend of Zelda."

"No, I don't."

I simply smirk at my brother- I think he's just being ridiculous. He's acting a bit like Link from the Legend of Zelda, and he makes the Powerpuff Girls sound like the princesses from the Zelda franchise.


	4. The First Year, Part 1

**A year has passed, and Professor has died from cancer. A guardian comes over to watch over Blossom and Bubbles for a while...**

* * *

Blossom's P.O.V

Bubbles spilled the truth to the whole city of Townsville, and she did the same when we went to school. That happened last week, when her personality begins to change a bit. Man, public speaking can work wonders- but this time, negative wonders. The public began hating me, and the police took me into questioning.

Now, I am in the interview room...

"Blossom, why is that you create a cyberbullying group that's focused on hating Buttercup?! That's against the law in the whole state of California. You'll be in juvenile detention for two years, and if your negative attitude didn't stop, then it will possibly extend to five years. You'll still go to school, though."

"I created it because she is a fucking bitch!"

"It's not necessary to swear! You're so going to court tomorrow, hear me?!"

I sighed as the policewoman leads me to a dark cell. Last time I got into prison, I stole the golf things, and some criminal got us thrown into prison, too... Well, I'll never forget the time that I plagarized at age nine! And they caught me. I'm totally going to have such a bad reputation after this...

It's like nobody believes me- and I know I am telling the truth. Buttercup is a problematic bitch that needs to die- like seriously. Bubbles really turned the whole city and school against me. And, she's told the search teams to look for Buttercup, national or international. I wonder what's in her mind right now...

I simply give the policewoman a dirty look as she disappears. Yeah, and my sisters and I turned eleven- but our birthday is a little bit different because there's no party, and there's no single word from our sister. And, Bubbles is a bit too angry to celebrate her birthday. The worst thing is, I didn't get any gifts!

I know I was still a bit young for a prisoner, but I don't cry like a regular young prisoner would do. I heaved a big sigh, and I think about how I should have done things differently.

Butch's P.O.V

I have been having strange dreams lately. It's a recurring dream about a fight against some evil being, and I think the being resembles Him, just a bit.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in China, Kaoru is having a nightmare...**

* * *

Kaoru's P.O.V

_I sense an evil entity chasing me as I run through this dark, endless field with absolutely no light. My legs have a mind of their own, and I refuse to look back. I've never been so scared in my life..._

_The scene changes to a living room that is a bit familiar, like I've been there before. Two girls were looking at me, one autumn haired and one blond haired. The autumn haired girl is speaking with anger in her tone, and the blond is often trying to calm her down, and suddenly, the red cloud appears out of nowhere. I sense evil inside the red cloud. _

_"I've finally found you, Buttercup! I shall destroy you and your sisters so that I can destroy the world," A voice crooned. _

_"Him!" The girls shouted in unusion as the scene changes._

_A dark figure looms over the city, and the clouds are red and black. Two colored streaks, pink and blue, dashed towards the figure. I am hovering over the ground, encased by a crystal prison. I try to scream for help, but no sound comes out. "I'll save you, Buttercup! Don't worry," A male voice screamed._

I woke up from the terrifying nightmare, and I am shaking a bit. I never knew that this kind of evil can scare me so much- but I have a feeling that I might know this kind of evil. And I have a feeling that I knew the ones that I saw in my dream. I don't think I need saving... Do I? Probably not, because I'm more than a damsel in distress.

I look around the room, making sure that there's nothing in here that is causing the nightmare. Somehow, the dream feels so real to me... I mean, there's real life situations in the dream! I don't want to go back to sleep, but I don't want to be really tired. My head slumped onto the pillow, and my eyes closed.

* * *

**I'm suddenly drifting into the same dream...**

* * *

Bubbles' P.O.V

I've been training in the danger grid lately- and my fighting skills are getting better. Now, I have to deal with Mojo Jojo again- he's attacking the town with his robot. I fly downtown, and I pointed my finger at Mojo. "Not so fast, Mojo Jojo!" I shouted.

"Hah, Bubbles! You think you can defeat me without your sisters! And no wonder the violent green puff is gone... So that means you'll have to deal with me longer than usual."

I lose my temper, and I scream in anger. "Why do you have to insult Buttercup?! You sound like any other bully that I know! You're so going down, Mojo Jojo!" I shouted as I rush towards the glass, where the seat is. I grab Mojo by the color, and I glare into his eyes. I can tell that he is a bit startled or something.

"Did I offend you?"

"Yes, so shut up! You know you're the villain, idiot!"

I throw Mojo into a building with full force, and I pummel him with my punches and kicks. I throw him into the jail a minute later.


	5. The First Year, Part 2- A Vision

Bubbles' P.O.V

A week has passed since the fight, and well, Boomer is beginning to act kind towards me. It feels a bit awkward for an enemy to suddenly act so kind to you, but it doesn't matter. He wasn't the one to talk kindly to me whenever I get upset or angry. Last time we saw each other, we were fighting against each other right after my sisters and I stopped the monsters.

Boomer is somehow used to me being nice to him. And, Blossom and Brick haven't gotten along yet. Blossom still holds a grudge against Brick, but Brick is warming up to her. It will take them a long time to finally get along with each other. Maybe words of wisdom can help Blossom change her mind about Brick?

Still, the international search team and the national search team haven't found Buttercup. I don't think Buttercup is dead- I refuse to turn that into the truth. I have a feeling that she is still alive and well, and living alone somewhere in a different country. I once had a dream about her walking around her in a Chinese town- but our arch enemy, Him, is searching for her.

Him wants to destroy her- I'm sure of it. I wouldn't tell Him about her whereabouts- even though Buttercup may possibly be in China or someplace like Japan.

* * *

Kaoru's P.O.V

I have lost some of my memories, because of my new identity. Still, I have a feeling that I may have known someone from my past. That male voice that I heard in my dream sounds somewhat familiar to me... The one who said that he would save me... I walk into the meditation classroom, and the students are already meditating.

I am late again- maybe because the thoughts about my dreams are distracting me. I simply sit down, and I start meditating. All the thoughts

disappear from my mind, and as I go deeper into my meditation, I enter a vision...

_I am in a different room, and the white mist surrounds me and the figure that I notice in front of me. This figure is a male, about my age. He has spiky raven hair and forest green eyes... "Buttercup, is that you?" He asked. _

_"No. My name's Kaoru. You may be mistaken," I replied. _

_"Oh, okay. Do you know about the girl that I just mentioned?"_

_"Um... What are you talking about?"_

_"Ugh, never mind!"_

_I can sense his frustration when I asked him about what he may be talking about. _

_"Well, I didn't mean to frustrate you."_

_"Okay... Then. I have a dream in which I was saving a girl that has light emerald eyes and ebony hair."_

_"That girl is me. I have the same dream."_

_I gasp- we have the same dream! But, still, I haven't picked up on his name or personality... Yet. _

_"Sometimes, Him enters a person's vision. He has the power to enter visions and dreams, and can sense emotions. He may be listening to our conversation now... He may do something to you if he ever finds out about your real identity. So, go back to reality."_

_He recedes from my sight._

I open my eyes, and I wonder if the ones around me sensed that I was having a vision. The others around me seemed undisturbed and calm instead of thoughtful and possibly a bit disturbed. I close my eyes again, and I take another deep breath.

* * *

Butch's P.O.V

I wake up from the vision, and I think about the recurring dreams that I have. This girl, who may be Buttercup, is possibly the same one as the girl in my dream that I am going to rescue. For some reason, she is beautiful in the white mist. Her hair has grown a bit, possibly to her shoulders, and she acts a bit more kind and calm.

She didn't threaten to fight me in the vision. She is just standing there, talking to me about certain things. I feel like the vision part is a bit like the reference to The Legend of Zelda series. Though, she didn't say anything when I told her to go back to the real world. I just wanted to protect her from Him.

Though, I was mean to her in the past. I forgot to apologize to her in the vision- maybe I'll remember when we enter another vision together.


	6. The Second Year

Blossom's P.O.V

After a year of constantly escaping from prison every three weeks, I decide not to escape, or my time in prison may get prolonged. Now, I am on trial. I take in the insults from the haters as I walk into the courtroom. Everyone outside is shouting "Justice for Buttercup," simply because of what I've done to Buttercup.

One of the onlookers from outside gave me the finger. The other person heckled me- that's a part of being hated. I've been hated a few times- after my sisters and I play tag in Townsville without being aware of our actions, we got hated. After the animals who've done a few crimes take the glory, we got hated. I remember the time when Mojo enlarged us- and we have to go to the Professor because we got hated- and we got back to normal.

I can't blame everything on my sisters, though- I am the least favorite Powerpuff Girl. Half the town probably liked my sisters more, because they aren't so bossy. Maybe I shouldn't be so bossy. I should change something about my actions, and my thinking. A bit after last year's Christmas Break, the students from school kicked me out of their clubs.

Many people who knew about the group began to dislike it, and people posted hateful things on my timeline as well, like "Blossom, why are you such a bitch?" and "You deserve to suffer for being so mean and bossy to your sisters."

My computer is taken away from me because the police tracked my activity on the internet. It feels as though as if the world is punishing me- the same goes for the gods and goddesses. My popularity has gone straight through the ground, and I lost all of my fans. Though, only a few people supported me- the ones who hate my sister Buttercup, that is.

* * *

Bubbles' P.O.V

The search teams aren't making so much progress, and I think they need to work harder than usual. Maybe the international search team can split up and go to many countries dotted across the Earth. That will be a good idea. I listen to the discussion in the courtroom as I give Blossom an angry glare. When she looks at me for the second time, I mouthed "It's your fault that Buttercup is not here anymore."

Blossom returns an expression that tells me that she still doesn't care, not even the slightest bit. "You must really like that bitch," Blossom mouthed.

The judge should know that Blossom mouths a bad word- she has a habit of cussing about our sister. I mean, literally! I hope that Blossom gets pronounced guilty, even though she is twelve like me and my sister.

"Blossom, when did you create the group?" The judge asked.

"I created it when I turned nine. I created it because Buttercup is a fucking bitch that deserves to die."

"Why do you curse about her?"

"I already told you, you idiot."

"And, what did you do to her on the night she goes missing?"

"I gave her the finger, and then, we argued for quite a while. She screamed when she saw the gesture. I didn't see her in the morning."

"And why is it that you didn't see her in the morning? Did you allow her to commit suicide?"

"I didn't see any blood anywhere, and she only ran away. She took her possessions with her, that's all."

"Do you feel like you're guilty?"

"I don't think that I'm guilty. Buttercup deserves to be gone, dead or not."

A few hours passed, and the jury gathered once again. A woman with blond hair with a hint of grey stands up, and she has a serious expression on her face. "I believe that Blossom is to be proclaimed guilty of cyberbullying, using profanity around the officers, and using profanity in the courtroom," She said.

The eleven other members of the jury agrees, and as a result, the judge gives Blossom a serious expression. "You're proclaimed guilty of cyberbullying, using profanity around the officers, and using profanity in the classroom," He said, "You will be in juvenile detention for five years."

Blossom shoots up from the seat, and rushes towards me as if to accuse me. "You! Why did you sue me?! It's all your fault that I'm going to be in stupid juvenile detention!" She accused with sheer anger in her tone.

"It's not my fault! It's your fault- you bullied Buttercup, not me! The bullying used to be just arguments, but it got worse when you began to act mean towards her! I told you guys to stop fighting, but it got worse because you're so quick to argue with our sister! None of this would have happened if you would just be nice to her!" I retorted.

"You caused bad things to happen to me!" She accused as the officers lead her out of the courtroom.

"It's not my fault! Don't be blaming me, you know! You know what you did!"

That statement is very true- that she knows what she did. I know what she did, too. Everybody knows what she did. The world knows what she did. Even God knows what Blossom did. You bet that I gave her the accusing finger- the type of gesture that isn't offensive, but uses the finger that is between the thumb and the middle finger.

* * *

**Have you ever seen the quote called "you know what you did" before? It's like a famous catchphrase. I got that phrase from somewhere on the internet.**


	7. The Third Year- Another Vision

Butch's P.O.V

I am now thirteen, and a year has passed. I am beginning to become muscular, and some girls notice. Some girls even placed love letters into my locker! Every time a girl tries to ask me out on a date, I would tell them that I'm interested in somebody else. Brick and Blossom are beginning to have feelings for each other.

Boomer and Bubbles are already dating, but they're only thirteen! Whoever heard of someone dating at age thirteen? Now, I am drifting into a deep sleep, when suddenly, I enter a vision...

_I look around, and I hear some faint melody playing. That melody sounds a bit like Zelda's Lullaby from Ocarina of Time. Kaoru is standing across me, and she is smiling. Her hair has grown a bit, and it now reaches the middle of her waist. Her bangs have grown to the same legnth as her hair, and her body looks very slim and curved. _

_She is wearing a lime green sports skirt, and a white shirt with a bit of lace on the neckline and sleeves. Along with her outfit, she is wearing a pair of lime green sneakers. So she became a bit more feminine, and ladylike. _

_"Kaoru, things in Townsville are getting a bit bad. Some buildings have fallen down due to last week's monster attack. The kind of monster is a dragon. It's rare for a dragon to attack a modern day town, don't you think?"_

_"I agree with you. What does Townsville look like, right now?"_

_I use my special powers to envision Townsville's current state. Now, a window has appeared, and outside the window, there is Townsville. _

_There are some dark clouds forming over the city. Kaoru gasps a bit. _

_"I know, right?"_

_"Yeah. Looks like a lot of damage has been done."_

_I can almost compare this to Legend of Zelda- just a bit. Sometimes when a hero goes away for years, or a ruler gets kidnapped, then the land will get into danger, or even fall to a bit of ruin. _

_Kaoru slowly approaches the window. Her walking style reminds me of Princess Zelda, just a bit. "I have a feeling... That I've once been there in the past..." She stated silently, and her silent words echo through the misty room. _

_"Are you beginning to remember your former identity and your former family?" I asked. _

_"Yes, but I fear that Him may be listening to our conversation. If he finds out about my true identity, then my life will be at stake, just as you told me in the first year..."_

_"Don't worry... I'll always protect you from Him..." _  
_She smiles a bit as I walk towards her. I gently start to hold her left hand, and she blushes a light pink. _

_"I'll save you if he ever finds you..." I concluded. _

_"Thanks for making that promise, but I think I can defend myself. I almost forgot that I'm actually losing a bit of my stregnth." _

_Kaoru looks into my eyes, and I think about my past actions. She reminds me so much of that girl- the one who is a tomboy, the one who ran away, and the one who is my counterpart... I realize that she may be that girl. _

_"I want to tell you something, Kaoru..."_

_"What?"_

_"I'm sorry about my past actions- Mojo Jojo, the mastermind, once told me and my brothers to destroy you and your sisters."_

_"That's okay. I forgive you, although I do not remember so much about your actions or even that mastermind, though I am beginning to remember the past..."_

_Out the corner of my eye, I notice a dark shadow slowly walking into this misty room. I think that shadow could be one of the demons... Possibly Him. I turn my attention to Kaoru, and she seems to notice the figure. She gasps in terror. "I'll get you to safety," I declared to her as I use my powers to send her to reality. _

_Kaoru disappears from the room, and this figure is becoming more visible. I get into my fighting stance, and the glowing red eyes glare angrily at me. _

_"You dare send her to reality?! You're supposed to keep her here..." The shrill voice crooned. _

_"Him! I'm not on the bad side anymore. I'm supposed to protect her. I'll risk everything, especially my life, to keep you away from her! I'll never let you touch her," I retorted. _

_"Ooh, I see that you have a crush on her... But, she'll probably reject a first kiss from you."_

_"Shut up. She really likes me, and she knows that I'm sorry about my past actions!" _

_"Where did she go?!" Him demanded as he looks around the misty room. _

_"I won't tell you!"_

_"Just tell me!"_

_"No!"_

_"You're so stubborn and headstrong, Butch... I'll just leave."_

_"Yeah, you should!"_

* * *

**The whole time, Butch is in a vision. And he's beginning to have feelings for Kaoru/Buttercup. **


	8. The Fourth Year- Another Dream

Blossom's P.O.V  
Nothing really good or amazing comes out of being a teenager- maybe that's because I'm in juvenile detention. I have grown a bit more bitter and cold towards Townsville, because of their hate towards me. Bubbles doesn't seem to be bothered by the thought of someone hating her sisters. Every single time I look out the window, I see a fallen building.

I don't think Bubbles is making so much progress protecting Townsville, and I can't get out of juvenile detention because I could get accused of escaping. Every single time a non juvenile teen or another citizen sees me in public, all I see in their faces is hate, almost as if they're saying "What have you done?!"

I don't want to get out of here, either- I hate it when people give me dirty looks and whatsoever. Little kids stick their tongues out, teenagers boo and heckle me, and adults make threats or even attempt to attack me. One time, a juvenile teen raped me while I was drunk. Yes, I turned to drugs for comfort.

I got accused of drinking alcohol and doing other drugs last week. I couldn't stop thinking about the wounds that the teen rapist inflicted on me- the scars on my neck, and the scratches on my arm. My cheeks are severely bruised, and my hair has so many split ends. It's so uneven, too. I'm fourteen, and I can't handle being a juvenile no longer...

Brick often tells me that bullying Buttercup isn't the right way to deal with certain problems, but I won't listen to Brick.

* * *

Bubbles' P.O.V

Blossom isn't making any progress in changing her heart for the better. I wouldn't forgive her for being so stubborn- from the inside to the outside, there is stubbornness in her actions, vocal tone, and even her heart. Every time Brick convinces Blossom to reconsider her feelings about our sister Buttercup, Blossom wouldn't feel any sympathy for our sister...

* * *

Brick's P.O.V

I know there is a story about the counterparts teaming up to fight against evil... But, Blossom denies that it ever happens. She has shown coldness to others, and Bubbles is struggling to save Townsville. She would be up all night searching for the culprit behind Townsville's destruction, and she would be tired the next morning as a result.

She started doing drugs a few weeks ago, and she wouldn't stop. I'm a bit worried for her health, too. She may get cancer one day, and not survive...

* * *

Butch's P.O.V

_I have another dream which shows a scene in where Him finds Buttercup..._

_As Kaoru enters the Powerpuff Residence with me, Bubbles stood up almost immediately. "Buttercup, is that you?" She asked. Kaoru simply shrugs, and then, Blossom enters the living room. _

_"Buttercup! You crawled off, and caused me misfortune! Why?!" Blossom shouted._

_I rushed in between Kaoru and Blossom, and placed my arms into the air, as if to protect Kaoru. "Stay back! She's done nothing to you! And I know she may be Buttercup, but she has a different identity!" I retorted. _

_"I want this to stop, now! Blossom, refrain from attacking Buttercup!" A male voice screamed. _

_Brick rushes into the living room, and he notices the scene. Blossom is glaring angrily at Brick, and Brick simply approaches her. He places his hand on her shoulder, and sighs. _

_"You know about what you've done, right? Tell me a valid reason in why you bullied Buttercup... And no cussing or negative comments, please..." Brick said. _

_"Well, she used to be difficult to deal with sometimes when we were younger. I did bully her a few times as a result... I feel a bit terrible about my actions..."_

_"Then why didn't you show it?! Bullying your sister isn't the way to go... It may bring out the worst in your relationship... Like prolonged arguments, for example."_

_Blossom's expression softens as Brick speaks. Then, she looks at Kaoru. _

_"I'm sorry about what I've done to you in the past... I really feel bad for what happened... Will you forgive me?" Blossom apologized. _

_Kaoru approaches Blossom, and I still have a protective streak towards Kaoru. _

_"I forgive you, Blossom. And yes, I'm actually Buttercup..."_

_The scene changes to when Him captures Kaoru/Buttercup. _

_"I've finally found you, Buttercup!" Him crooned as he smirks evilly._

I wake up from the dream. So, this dream is prophetic- at least Him didn't enter my dream. But, if he did, then Buttercup would be in grave danger.


	9. The Fifth Year

Bubbles' P.O.V

I'm fifteen right now, and so are my sisters. Blossom may get released at age seventeen if she stops doing drugs and such. Townsville is in such a sorry state right now, and I feel like there's nothing we can do. The fights against the villains were easier when Buttercup was still here. Now, they are a bit harder. Year by year, a building falls to ruins.

The same thing is happening to the houses. The grass is losing its color, and the same goes for the trees. The leaves and the grass are turning brown, and it's not because of seasonal changes...

Dark clouds are covering the city, and they won't leave. I think the other countries are suffering the same fate as a result- the sunlight is fading away slowly, and the world is crumbling a bit. I fear that if my sisters and I don't do anything about this, then the world that we live on will be gone forever... Forever.

Some members of the search teams have mysteriously disappeared from the face of the Earth, never to be seen again.

Kaoru's P.O.V

Some of my friends have disappeared from the face of the Earth, never to be seen again. Most towns in China have become ghost towns, and the absence of the former citizens is a bit disturbing and a bit... Eerie. Yet, I hear whispers echoing, whenever I'm inside a building or outside. My own current home has crumbled away due to a fire that broke out of nowhere.

"What's happening to China?" A voice echoed.

I turn around, and I don't notice a single human. This is somewhat spooky- the whispers are getting on my nerves. For some reason, I feel like

I'm the only person in this town called Hong Kong. The weather is changing, too. It's become very cold out, even though there's not any snow here.

Blossom's P.O.V  
The lights in the juvenile detention center have become very dim, and some officers also disappeared from the face of the Earth.


	10. The Sixth Year

Butch's P.O.V  
It's the sixth year, and the year is nearing its end. Next year would be the year that Buttercup returns to Townsville to help save the city from doom. Blossom got released a bit earlier because she stopped doing drugs. She stopped because she realized that the drugs can damage the body. She has changed a bit, but still, she blames Buttercup for some reason.

Brick and Blossom recently started dating a few weeks back. Bubbles and Boomer are still in love. Buttercup and I have feelings for each other. I am in another vision, and her hair has grown a bit.

_"Kaoru, you're going to return on the first of January, right?"_

_"Yes."_

_"What are you going to do on your return?"_

_"I will talk to my 'sisters' once I return."_

_Kaoru looks like a young woman- her hair has grown to her hips, and her body is now very curvy. She has a c-cup. She is wearing a light green flowy dress that goes to her ankles._

Kaoru's P.O.V

* * *

_I blush as I approach Butch. He has become very muscular, and his arms look very strong. He takes hold of both my hands, and I smile. He looks into my eyes, and I look into his eyes, too._

* * *

**I know this is a short chapter, but oh well. I don't have much inspiration to write this chapter.**


	11. The Seventh Year- A Final Battle Starts

Bubble's P.O.V

Upon noticing a girl with light emerald eyes and ebony hair, I stand up. "Buttercup! Is that you?" I asked.  
She simply shrugs, and then, Blossom walks downstairs. She stops when she notices her.

"Buttercup! You crawled off, and caused me misfortune! Why?!" Blossom accused, and her thin lips curl into an angry frown.  
Butch rushes in between them to protect Buttercup. "Stay back! She's done nothing to you! And I know she may be Buttercup, but she has a different identity!" He retorted.

"I want this to stop, now! Blossom, refrain from attacking Buttercup!" A male voice screamed.

I look around for the source of the male voice, and Brick enters the room. This is like a reference to Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, but in a different situation. Blossom's situation is right now when she is being told to reconsider her actions, while Princess Hilda's situation is when a villain got defeated, and she worries that Lorule may be completely destroyed.  
Blossom is glaring angrily at Brick, and Brick simply approaches her. He places his hand on her shoulder, and sighs.

"You know about what you've done, right? Tell me a valid reason in why you bullied Buttercup... And no cussing or negative comments, please..." Brick said.

"Well, she used to be difficult to deal with sometimes when we were younger. I did bully her a few times as a result... I feel a bit terrible about my actions..."

"Then why didn't you show it?! Bullying your sister isn't the way to go... It may bring out the worst in your relationship... Like prolonged arguments, for example."

Blossom's expression softens as Brick speaks. Then, she looks at Buttercup. "I'm sorry about what I've done to you in the past... I really feel bad for what happened... Will you forgive me?" Blossom apologized.

Buttercup approaches Blossom, and Butch still seems to be protective of her.

"I forgive you, Blossom. And yes, I'm actually Buttercup..." Buttercup said.  
She looks around, and turns her attention back to Blossom. "Where's the Professor?" She asked.

"He died from cancer. That's why he's not here."

I walk into our old room, and I notice a small green dress with a black belt. That's what Buttercup used to wear in the past, when she has that signature short hair...

I pick it up, and I return downstairs. Buttercup notices the green dress, and gives me a questioning expression. "How can this fit me?" She asked.

"Just try it on- it's stretchable," I replied as I hand the dress to Buttercup.

A few minutes pass, and Buttercup returns downstairs, wearing the green dress. For some reason, she isn't acting like the Buttercup that I used to remember- tough and courageous. She is instead acting so calm and kind. Still, I think she is beautiful. She approaches Blossom, and opens her mouth to say something.

"You know what you did in the past, right?" Buttercup asked.

"Yes. I know I'm sorry. I did get into juvie for cyberbullying, and my time in there got a bit extended when I turned to drugs for comfort. Now, I'm a changed person. A born again Christian, should I say."

"So, you're not going to do any more bad things? And you decide to do the right thing? That's good. That's how a leader should be- good natured and resistant to negative peer pressure."

"We should save Townsville from a terrible fate!" I declared.

"Good idea, Bubbles," Buttercup said.

Boomer enters the living room a minute later. I place my hand into mid air, my palm facing the floor. Boomer places his hand on mine, and the others did the same. "Let's all save Townsville!" We shouted in unusion.

Just then, a red cloud forms, and Buttercup gasps. "I've finally found you, Buttercup! After seven years of searching, and letting Butch get you to safety... My search has ended! I'll be able to destroy you and your sisters... And possibly the Rowdyruff Boys!" A voice crooned.

"Him!" Blossom and I shouted in unusion as the figure becomes more visible. Him grabs Buttercup by the wrist, and Buttercup apparently becomes unconcious.

"Are you stealing her powers?!" Butch demanded.

"Yessss," Him crooned as he drops Buttercup. Buttercup slumps on the floor, and she is laying there, breathing really slowly. I kneel beside her to feel for a heartbeat. The heartbeat is slow, too. I shot up, and I turn my attention back to Him. Him encases Buttercup in a crystal prison, and the prison hovers over the floor.

I give Him the accusing finger, and Him disappears. We rush downtown, assuming that he may be there- destroying the city.  
Him becomes really huge, and he glares evilly at us. The crystal prison is hovering over the battle scene, and Buttercup is still a bit unconcious.


	12. The Final Battle and The Reunion

Butch's P.O.V

* * *

Him spews a giant fireball at us, and we evade the attack. "Butch and Brick, go behind Him and pummel his back! Boomer, amputate his claws! I'll breathe ice breath on Him," Blossom commanded.

"Hee hee hee! You think you can defeat me, huh?!" Him remarked as Brick and Butch rush behind Him.

"Yes, we can!" Blossom shouted as a claw rushes towards her, as if to bash her to the ground.

Blossom evades the attack, and she starts spewing ice breath. Him spews the fire beam at Blossom.

"You're so weak!" Him remarked.

Blossom is bashed to one of the buildings as a result of the impact from the fire beam. Him is approaching Blossom, preparing to do a final blow on her. "Brick! Protect Blossom," I commanded.

Brick listens to what I said, and takes Blossom out of the way. Boomer amputates Him's claws, and Him screams in pain. Blossom opens her eyes, and she immediately gets into the air. Brick is at her side, just in case Blossom is to get attacked again. I rush to Him's back, and I pummel Him even more.

Brick pummels Him's head as Blossom once again breathes ice breath. Him shrinks as a result, and Blossom sees that Him is affected by the freezing properties of the icy breath. "Now's our chance to weaken Him with our punches and kicks!" Blossom commanded.

I look at the crystal prison, and I notice that Buttercup's eyes are open. She possibly recovered. I rush to the crystal prison, and I make sure that the others are distracting Him with the punches and kicks. I punch the crystal prison, and Buttercup is free as a result.

"Thank you for saving me, but you must keep me safe from his attacks," She said.

"I will keep you safe from his attacks, so don't worry. I'll take you to safety, so you can heal for a while."

* * *

Blossom's P.O.V

Him spews four fireballs at us, and they are directed towards us, as if they have targeted us. I use my ice breath to freeze the fireballs. I then breathed ice at Him, and he shrinks to almost his usual size.

* * *

Butch's P.O.V

Buttercup is staring out the window, as if she's worried for the fate of Townsville's citizens. I hold her protectively, and her shaking calms down a bit. "They will be fine, don't worry..." I said.

"Aren't you going to help them out with the final battle?" Buttercup replied.

"Yes. And once the final battle ends, then you can come downtown."

"Please stay alive. I don't want you dead- I can't really risk losing you..."

"Me neither."

And then, I rush downtown to help out.

* * *

Blossom's P.O.V

Butch arrives at the scene, and I blow some more ice breath on Him. Him shrinks to his normal size, and we all gather as if to use our powers to banish Him to the darkness.

One by one, we use our powers to banish Him to the darkness. A bright light surrounds Him, and encases Him as the light disappears. "No! Curse you, Rowdyruff Boys! Curse you, Powerpuff Girls!" Him screamed.

A minute later, the sky turns to a bright and beautiful blue. It's been a long time since I ever felt the warmth on my skin. We are floating in the sky, and Buttercup appears. She seems so calm, and she's not too scared or something.

The citizens walk out of their hiding places as Bubbles calls for them to come out. "This is Buttercup... She's the one who ran from home... And she's alive and well..."

The citizens cheer as they watch Buttercup float to the ground. Her old friends rush to her.

"Buttercup! You're alive, well, and safe! We are worried sick about you," Ms. Bellum exclaimed.

"You've turned into a beautiful young lady! Did you take a character development class when you're not here?" Ms. Keane added in.

"Possibly," Buttercup said.

"This isn't something to be happy about! Buttercup should have died!" Princess Morbucks complained.  
Buttercup hears her words, but didn't shed a tear. Instead, she glares angrily at Princess Morbucks.

"You've turned my sisters against me back then! And that is the reason why I ran away. I'm so sick of your hate towards me and my sisters! I can no longer take this anymore. You and other bullies will get what you deserved!" Buttercup said.

"Really?! After years of being the wimp, you finally turned into a strong woman?!"

"Yes! I still have the courage to stand up to bullies!"

An obese man appears, and he approaches Princess Morbucks. "You! You've been a bully to everyone! It's time to go home and talk about your behavior. You're grounded for five months," He shouted.

Princess shouts in anger, and rushes into the limo.

Bubbles and I approach Buttercup. "I'm sorry about turning others against you because of Princess Morbuck's influence," I said.

"I know you're sorry. I forgive you," Buttercup replied as Butch approaches her.

"Buttercup, you are still the one to be courageous enough to stand up for yourself and others. I like that in a girl," Butch complimented.

They kiss, and a minute later, they break gently from the kiss.

"Thanks for saving Townsville, and thanks for saving me, too!" Buttercup said, "Without you, Townsville would have been destroyed completely."


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

Buttercup and Butch got married, and they had a daughter named Zelda. They named her Zelda in honor of the princess from the Legend of Zelda franchise. Bubbles and Boomer had a son, and they named him Link in honor of the hero from the Legend of Zelda franchise.  
Blossom and Brick had triplets, and the triplets are named Hannah, Courtney, and Stephanie. And the villains have never threatened to destroy Townsville ever again...

* * *

**Hope you enjoy the story!**


End file.
